The Promo
by AVP5
Summary: A four-part promo story which will be made into a long story. It involves two men who are preparing to make their return to WWE and the message they have for the locker room of their return. Will their return be a successful one? And will things change when they arrive? The rest of the info is inside, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome everyone and I hope you all enjoy this five part story chapters. If it goes well I plan to make this into a story. I'll have some help of course, but that's if we get enough reviews to actually make this. If not then still enjoy the chapters provided for you guys. I don't own anything of WWE or any wrestling organization just my OCs. **

**Also congratulations to WWE for making up for what happened at the Royal Rumble PPV. That PPV was torn apart from the fans and I can't blame them, still I wish the Elimination Chamber PPV had a better ending. Thanks also to my friend for his help on this, I appreciate it. Enjoy the story everyone and have fun. **

**Promo #1**

_WWE Raw 06/21/2010_

*And now a special announcement from the Nites*

Two men around their 30s appeared on screen. Both are wearing dark t-shirts, black vests, and gloves on their hands. The tallest around 6ft and 6 inches, has short black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. The smallest is around 6ft, has short black hair, green eyes, and light brown skin.

Jason- Hello, my name is Jason Nite. I am one half of one of the greatest teams in wrestling history.

He turns towards his partner who is busy eating a hot dog.

Jason- Dude, your line.

He swallows the hot dog and introduced himself.

Zach- My name is Zachary Nite. I am the other half of one of the greatest teams in wrestling history.

Zachary stares at the camera smiling while taking another bite of his hot dog.

Jason- *Sarcastically* Oh yeah ladies he's a real charmer. Anyways, as you all know we have been making history appearing in pro wrestling 12 years ago. We came to WWE six years ago, but left two years later thanks to JBL and we don't know why.

Zach shrugs his shoulders.

Zach- Some think we did it because we destroyed his limo. Heck, we still appear and destroy his limo after being fired.

Jason nods in agreement- That is true, but I doubt that's why he hates us…oh well it's his loss we had fun destroying his limos.

Zach begins laughing.

Zach- It was a lot of fun and we kicked ass

Jason- Yep, anyways since JBL left we've decided we are going to be making our return soon. Once we do we are going to make an impact.

Zach- And we plan to unleash hell on everyone,

Jason- Yes we are, but first we have some things to say. Recently we have been getting a lot of complaints from fans all over the world who say we are a rip off of D-Generation X, the NWO, The Hardy Boyz, and for some reason Billy & Chuck. I don't know why, we're not like those guys.

Zach takes another bite of his hotdog and speaks while there is food in his mouth.

Jason- Really? You're going to talk while you eat?

Zach- What? I'm hungry, don't you take this away from me. You know what happens when I don't eat.

Jason rolls his eyes and refocused.

Jason- Anyways, we…I am here to tell you we are nothing like any of those teams. First of all we never ever got married on live TV. What we have is a partnership between two brothers who have a love for wrestling. We've got nothing against guys like those two, but we're not like them.

Zach takes out a sausage and begins eating it.

Zach- Yeah, we're not that weird.

Jason ignores what his friend did and continues.

Jason- We are not like the Hardy Boyz, we don't have a hot and sexy lady like Lita. If we did, we wouldn't lose her to a friend who had sex with her on live TV.

Jason and Zach begin clapping their hands.

Jason- Bravo Edge, bravo indeed.

Zach- Yeah, I still don't get why you dump her dude. She was hoooooot.

Jason nods in agreement.

Jason- Yes my friend she was…anyways we also want to tell you all we are not like the NWO. We don't kill a wrestling company, we don't spray paint titles, we don't remove masks from wrestlers, and we don't suck ass.

Zach nods in agreement and goes to bite his hotdog. When he did he begins choking on it.

Jason- We are not like D-Generation X. We don't go around making fart, ass, or cock jokes. We do make jokes, but we prefer to do them that aren't childish. Blowing up a limo now that is funny and is unique.

Zach begins patting his friend on the shoulder to get his attention.

Jason- Not now Zach *Zach begins running around* we are two guys who enjoy kicking ass, we love fighting, and we enjoy the fun we have against our opponents. What also makes us different from other teams is we don't argue and we always look out for one another. *Zach shakes his friend's shoulder* Dude, I told you not now. *Zach tries getting some water bottles, but they were all empty* we are coming to WWE not just to prove we are a great team, but to become the next tag team champions. We will do whatever it takes to be the champs and if you don't believe us *Zach begins losing air and bends over the podium* we will show you.

Jason pats his friend on the back so hard it saves him from choking.

Jason- Isn't that right Zach?

Zach breathes heavily and glares at his friend.

Zach- Yeah...let me show you.

He tackles his friend down and they begin fighting.

*We are suffering from some technical difficulties. Please bear with us for a moment*

Zach slams his friend against the wall.

Zach- I was choking you son of a bitch! Why didn't you save me!

Jason grabs a sausage.

Jason- Get back! Don't make me use this, I'll do it!

*End Transmission*

**Hope you all like how this went. If you did then please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of it. If you didn't like then don't leave a flame review please. Take care and see you all next time. Also one more thing all info about these boys in case you wan to know is on my profile. I hope you like them and thanks again to my friend for helping me with them, bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here and I hope you all like what happens in this chapter. I want to thank my friend for his help and for giving me a hand. I don't own anything of WWE or anything from the wrestling world. Enjoy the chapter and here comes the next promo.**

**Promo 2#**

_WWE Raw 06/28/2010_

*And now a special announcement from the Nites*

Jason and Zachary Nite appeared on screen wearing red shirts, vests, and gloves.

Jason- Hello everyone, my name is Jason Nite and I'm one half of the Nites.

Jason turns towards Zach who is reading a comic book.

Jason- Zach!

Zach turns towards the camera and throws comic book away.

Zach- Sorry about that and my name is Zachary Nite. I am the other half of the Nites. I'm also the king of hotness, the original guru of greatness, so fuck you Morrison! And if there are any ladies out there wants to be my queen, call me.

Jason- Yeah, are there any desperate blind women interested in dating my friend? No? I guess even the blind aren't interested.

Zach glares at his friend.

Zach- That is just mean.

Jason- Whatever, anyways we want to say congratulations to the Nexus on their continue path of destruction against WWE. We have to admit you guys are good…at being a bunch of whiny little babies.

Zach nods in agreement.

Zach- Who are you guys kidding? You only formed this group because you all except Barrett got eliminated on NXT because no one gives a damn about you.

Jason- Careful Zach, they are very sensitive and will throw a tantrum by beating up everyone.

Zach- True, but let's be honest dude. They need to hear the truth. None of them have what it takes to be a big time stare like us.

Jason puts on his sunglasses.

Jason- Ain't that the truth. There are many reasons why they all suck and we actually made a list of that.

Zach takes out a looooooong list.

Zach- It didn't take us long to write this, but we did get a lot of paper cuts.

Jason- Let's start off with Darren Young, his hair style is just as bad as his skills in the ring and has no fire that makes me believe he'll ever hang with the big boys.

Zach- Michael Tarver, I am so glad he has that handkerchief around his face since his looks are as horrible as him talking, wrestling, and just being on TV. I swear my TV cracked when he showed his face. No seriously folks, Jason was there.

Jason nods his head.

Jason- It's true that thing blew up and it only happened after Michael Tarver showed his face.

Zach- Good thing I got insurance for it…I wonder if Michael's Tarver's face broke my TV is covered. Ah well, who is next?

Jason- Heath Slater, when he first talked I fell asleep, his gimmick on NXT made me want to take a crap, and I actually thought he was related to Sheamus except he is the weak little brother.

Zach- He's a guy? I thought he was the Wendys' chick from the fast food place.

Jason- So did everyone else. Anyways, next is Justin Gabriel. So he can jump into the air and spin around? I've done that so many times in the past it's not new to me. Do something new and then you'll get my attention.

Zach- Next on the list is Skip Shef…field? That's his name? Wow, that is just as bad as him talking. Seriously, what the hell is he saying? Ultimate Warrior made more sense than this bald headed jackass.

Jason- David Otunga, hey how much did your wife pay Vince in order to get you into WWE?

Zach- Be nice dude she didn't have to pay him anything. I heard he begged his wife to get him into WWE.

Jason- That makes more sense, after all she is the one who wears the pants in the marriage.

Zach- Next on the lit is Daniel Bryan…I actually like him he was cool and funny.

Jason nods in agreement.

Jason- Yeah, I still can't believe he's gone. Oh well anyways we get now to the leader Wade Barrett. You may have the looks, talk, and you had a good mentor to help you win NXT. But, despite all of that you are still nothing but a cowardly, spineless, no balls Brit who in the end will end up getting his ass kicked.

Zach- USA! USA! USA! Light the fireworks!

Jason- Wait! Not inside!

The fireworks fire off causing a loud explosion.

*We are suffering from some technical difficulties. Please bear with us for a moment*

Jason and Zach are covered in smog while Jason uses a fire extinguisher to put out the fire.

Jason- And that is why kids you should never light fireworks indoors…or put Zach in charge of the fireworks.

Zach- Unless you are insured…dude are we?

Jason nods his head.

Zach- Sweet, let's fire up some more fireworks!

Jason: No wait!

*End Transmission*

**Warning, do not light fireworks inside your house or someone else's house. I am not responsible for giving you guys the idea to do that. You have been warned and also thanks to my friend for his help. I hope you all like this and what happens next. If you did then please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of it. If you didn't like then don't leave a flame review please. Take care and see you all next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter number three is here and we are a few weeks away from Wrestlemania 30. I am concern how things will go for the event since they didn't put Daniel Bryan in the world championship match. Stupid I know, but if they do have a world title match without him they better bring back CM Punk. Let's face it the crowd wants him back and he would be perfect in the main event.**

**So, I am hoping this year's Wrestlemania will go well and won't fuck up badly. ****Also congratulations to the Usos on finally win the WWE Tag Team Championship for the first time in four years. I am so glad they're the champs and they remain champions for a long time. If they have them lose the titles in just a month then WWE will screw up. **

**I want to thank my friend for his help on the story. I appreciate it my friend and I hope everyone likes this chapter. I don't own anything of WWE or from any wrestling organization. Enjoy the chapter and here comes the next promo.**

**Promo 3#**

_WWE Raw 07/05/2010_

*And now a special announcement from the Nites*

Jason and Zachary Nite appeared on screen wearing red, white, and blue shirts, vests, and gloves.

Jason- Hello everyone, my name is Jason Nite and my momma told me my ancestor fought for this great country in the American Revolution.

He turns towards Zach who is playing video games.

Jason- Hey, we're on.

Zach sees the camera and puts his game away,

Zach- And name is Zachary Nite and my momma says my ancestor was George Washington. Of course he can't tell a lie, while I can. I did not chop down that cherry tree.

Jason- And he's not lying. Anyways, we are a few weeks away from making our debut and we can't wait until we come to the WWE again.

Zach- For those who don't know we made our debut in 2004 and left in 2006 because we got in trouble with the boss. Now, we're coming back and we're going to kick some ass.

Jason- We hope the tag team division is ready for our arrival. If they're not then they will end up getting their butts kicked.

Zach- We also want to wish the Usos and Hart Dynasty luck on their match. Like we said before we don't care who wins, because in the end we will become the new Tag Team Champions.

Jason- So boys, we hope you destroy each other because in the end those titles are coming around our waist.

Zach- And if Natalya wants to be with a real man *Smack!* Ow! What the hell was that for?

Jason- I'm keeping you from making a dumb move. If you try dating her then she might end up making you wear pink tights.

Zach gasped loudly.

Zach- Hell no! I am not wearing that. I don't even like her I prefer Mickie James, Gail Kim, Melina, Megan Fox.

Jason- She's not a wrestler and she is a horrible actor.

Zach- I know, but she is sooooo hot.

Jason rolls his eyes and continues

Jason- Anyways, before we do we want to talk about Sheamus and John Cena's Steel Cage match at Money in the Bank for the WWE Championship. Now, we were surprise when we arrived to WWE at how far Cena has come and how far he got when we left. And we have to say how disappointing he has become to us.

Zach nods in agreement.

Zach- This guy was a cool rapping guy who used his skills on the mic to insult his opponents and how tough the guy was. Now, he's become nothing more than a Hogan Jr. Wannabe.

Jason- We call him that because he is exactly like Hogan. Kisses ass, comes out with the same music and gimmick, does the same boring moves, and has the same stupid catchphrases. I mean come on dude what happened to you? Did becoming WWE Champion so many times make turn you into an ass kissing bitch?

Zach- Maybe that's why he always gets a WWE championship reign and always screws the young guys out of the titles, I bet he kisses Vince's ass as much as Hogan did.

Jason- We are so glad that he got his ass kicked by Sheamus and the Nexus. Hell, we kept chanting kick his ass again. We don't like Cena and we hope he fails at the PPV. If he wins the title we will make sure his reign is a short one.

Zach- Now we go to Sheamus. A tough Irish, white paste, ginger head bastard who we hope will win at the PPV. We're glad he kicked Cena's ass and kicked HHH's ass at Extreme Rules. It was about time the Game got his dethroned.

Jason- HHH talks a big game, but he is nothing more than an ass kisser like Hogan. He couldn't make it to the top on his own so he married and put himself on top.

Zach- Yep, so we hope you lose at the PPV Cena and we hope the Nexus kicks his ass.

Jason- So get ready, we're coming boys.

**That's the end of the third promo and the boys are showing they aren't babyfaces after all huh? I think you guys know what happens at the PPV. If you don't you can look it up and you'll find the results. If you didn't like then don't leave a flame review please. Take care and see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The final promo is here and I hope you guys like this. I had a lot of writing this and if given enough reviews I will be able to work on writing the story full-length story. With some help of course since writing the things that happen in the ring is a challenge. **

**Also, YES! Daniel Bryan will go on to WrestleMania 30 where he'll beat Triple H and go on to become the WWE Champion! ****I don't own anything of WWE or anything from the wrestling world. Enjoy the chapter and here comes the next promo.**

**Promo 4#**

_WWE Raw 07/12/2010_

*And now a special announcement from the Nites*

Jason and Zachary Nite appeared on screen wearing white shirts, vests, and gloves.

Jason- Hello everyone, my name is Jason Nite and I'm the man who found Waldo. He is hiding out in Alaska after he got tired of people finding him.

Jason turns towards Zach who is playing with a Rubik's cube.

Jason- Really? Every time we do this you are doing something dumb.

Zach turns towards the camera.

Zach- I almost got it. Relax this will be done just as soon as I…damn it!

Zach tried to finish it, but got frustrated.

Zach- I'll be right back.

Zach leaves for a minute and comes back after an explosion occurred in the background.

Jason- You blew it up didn't you?

Zach nods his head

Zach- Yes I did. My name is Zachary Nite and I'm what every woman wants from a man. Good looks, a sexy body, and a lot of stamina for fun time in bed.

Jason- Yeah, I highly doubt that. Anyways, we are back because once again we are getting comments from people about what we said last week and how we claim to be a great tag team.

Zach- we call them a bunch of whiny little babies.

Jason nods in agreement.

Jason- We _are_ the greatest tag team in wrestling history. We have beaten the best in the business and have been tag champs so many times I forgot how many we've won.

Zach fakes cough while saying the number.

Zach- 12 times.

Jason- But who's counting right?

Zach nods in agreement.

Zach- Anyways, as for what we said who gives a damn? We spoke the truth and if the so called Cenation has a problem with it then go cry to your little hero.

Jason- We also are also sick and tired of people thinking we aren't as good as the Legion of Doom, the Hart Foundation, the Wild Samoans, the British Bulldogs, or the Dudley Boyz and we're nothing like them

Zach turns towards his friend.

Zach- Really? You people think we aren't good as those guys? Well, you would be right. We aren't them we're better and we're not as good as them we're better in every way.

Jason- And that's not us being cocky or being confident. We have proven in the past we are the best team in pro wrestling in every way. We have defeated the best teams all over the world and have accomplished more than these teams have done in their lives.

Zach- You don't believe us? Then here are our reasons why we're the best.

Jason- We don't wear face paints like LOD or wear football gear when we come out to the ring. Face paint would ruin our good looks and wearing football gear is not very fashionable.

Zach- We don't wear pink outfits or trained in a dungeon like the Harts. We've got nothing against Pink, but we wouldn't wear it to the ring and we didn't train in our parent's basement then called it a dungeon.

Jason- We aren't Samoans with ugly hair styles, we're not from Britain where the women are so ugly that the only ones they can date as ugly as them is those bulldogs.

Zach shudders.

Zach- They are sooooo ugly. We are also not like the Dudley Boyz. We don't wear glasses, we don't put people through tables we put them through anything we can get our hands on, we don't say "What's up!" That went out of date like their outfits.

Jason- And unlike other teams we have never broken up for stupid reasons. Jealousy, fighting, or a woman. That is what makes us the greatest team in professional wrestling.

Zach- We're better than any past teams in every way. We are younger, stronger, more experienced, and have beaten the best teams in world to get where we are today.

Jason- We were kicked out of this company years ago because they knew we would rule the tag team division. Now they want us back to help fix the mess they made.

Zach leans forward to the camera.

Zach- Hart Dynasty, Usos you guys enjoy your Tag Team Championship match at Money in the Bank. It doesn't matter to us who wins the tag titles. In the end the winning team is only holding those titles until we take them from you.

Jason- So, shine those titles real nice because when we arrive we will take those titles and become 13th time Tag Team Champions.

Zach- So boys, get ready because next week we're here and we will make an impact.

Jason- Watch your backs boys, we're coming and when we do it will be a night no one will ever forget.

They turn off the camera and on screen turns dark.

**They are coming indeed and hopefully I'll have this ready when I get out of class. So I hope you all liked how this went and will like what I have in store. If you like how the chapters went then please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of it. If you didn't like then don't leave a flame review please. Again thank you to my friend for his help. Take care and see you all next time.**


End file.
